Humanities
by CharCorvin
Summary: We all like to pretend that we're human. We'd save someone else before thinking about saving ourselves. But how far are we really willing to go?


"They weren't kidding."

Hermione looked up from the ground. The light in the hall made him appear gargantuan; his face was cloaked in darkness as he swaggered toward her.

"They really weren't kidding."

"Your kind," she paused for breath. "Rarely do."

"What's your damage?" the man asked, still keeping close to the shadows.

"Just get it over with."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not going to touch a filthy, little mudblood."

Her eyes shot up again, "Malfoy?"

"None other," he shut the door with a snap and lit a lamp.

Hermione Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor princess, was chained to a wall at Draco Malfoy's feet. Her robes were covered in mud and dirt. Her usually frizzy hair was limp around her face. She looked half-starved and tired. He remembered staring at her at the Yule Ball, unable to believe his eyes and unable to think of one nasty thing to say to her. Now she looked, he hated to think it, _beaten._

"Granger," he couldn't keep the softness out of his voice.

"What?" her eyes watered over and she bit her lip. She could handle the yelling, she could handle being hit or worse, but the one thing that could break her now was just a hint of kindness.

He kneeled towards her, she gasped and scooted closer to the wall. "Please, don't."

"Granger…" Malfoy brought his hand up to her cheek, with her wrists cuffed to the wall she couldn't do anything but shift her head. "You look like hell."

She couldn't help herself and let out a short laugh, "Please, don't be nice to me right now."

"You'd rather I hit you?"

"No, I'd rather you turn around and walk back out that door," she said, waiting for him to move his hand. He didn't.

"Leave? Well, Granger, I was under the impression that I was the most handsome, intelligent thing you've probably seen in weeks. Why would I leave?"

"Because I asked you to?"

"Nope, can't do it. See, love," her brows furrowed and he paused. "Too soon?"

"A bit."

"See, Granger," he corrected. "If I walk out right now one of three things can happen. I'll lose my stellar reputation as a Sex God, since I'm supposed to be doing something quite foul right now. Or I'll be whisked away to help destroy your friends. Or last, and this is the worst, the next sex-deprived arse will be in here to scratch an itch, savvy?"

"Why don't you pull up a chair?" Hermione said, smiling.

"I was serious," he sat down next to her. "What's the damage?"

"A few broken ribs, my jaw feels like it's on fire most of the time. These shackles cut into my wrists," tears filled her eyes and she choked back a sob. "I just want to go home, Malfoy."

"I can't do that, Granger. You want some chocolate?" he reached into his robes pulling out a bar of Honeyduke's best. "There's a good girl."

She bit gratefully into the chocolate, savoring it. "Thank you."

"I heard that you'd been caught but I didn't believe it. My father told me first, said they'd gotten Potter's mudblood. Crabbe and Goyle, the older ones, they tried to take credit for it. Said there was a long chase, they beat you into submission."

Hermione couldn't resist glaring at the ground.

"So why don't you tell me what really happened."

"You didn't believe that?"

"You aren't stupid enough to get caught that way."

"Honestly," she hugged her knees to her chest. "There was a meeting between a few Death Eaters, Blaise Zambini tipped us off about it. I was under Harry's invisibility cloak. Well, it was outside, near a pub I think in Little Hangleton. Anyway, just as they were getting to the good stuff, a breeze picked up."

"And?" Draco prompted.

"I sneezed."

"Merlin's beard, are you kidding me? The great Hermione Granger was caught because of allergies. I preferred the other version."

"I'm sure you do. The one with me getting beat."

"That isn't what I meant, if I were into that we wouldn't be having a lovely chat would we?"

"Lovely?" Hermione repeated. "We went to school together for seven years and you never engaged me in a 'chat'. I never knew all it took was being held prisoner."

"Looking for my attention?"

"You're full of yourself."

"That's true."

He saw her smile before her eyes fluttered briefly.

"Tired, Granger?"

"I guess. I can't sleep for too long around here. Your pals forgot to give me a nice feather-stuffed mattress and a foot massage."

"Harry's coming for you." He blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Hermione's eyes opened wide and she risked a glance at him full on. His eyes made her believe he wasn't lying.

"I don't know when, alright? But soon. I need you ready."

"Wha…Malfoy! What do I need to do? How are they? Is everyone okay?"

Malfoy gasped suddenly, clutching his forearm. "Shit," he mouthed.

Before Hermione could stop him, he'd tugged up her robes and crashed his body on top of hers. Her shackled arms were useless so she desperately tried to kick him off. He held her tighter, before she could move her face he pressed his warm lips against her cold ones.

"Malfoy, stop!" she pleaded as loud as she could.

"Draco?" Another person had entered the room to find the mudblood fighting against Draco. "She looks feisty. Need some help?"

"Get out of here, Avery. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The door was slammed shut and Draco stilled until his arm stopped throbbing. Hermione was frozen under him, too scared to move.

"Sorry about that, Granger."

She sat up slowly, pulling her robes back down. She licked her lip.

"What?" he asked. "That was for your own good."

"Was it?"

"What are you playing at?"

"What are _you_ playing at?"

"I was protecting myself, and you for that matter."

"You taste like chocolate."

His mouth froze halfway to a retort. He looked down, blushing.

"I have to go," he said standing up suddenly.

"Will you be back?"

"When I can." He was back to icy-Malfoy as he strode to the door. He turned back at the last second.

"It's gonna be alright, Hermione."

* * *

(A/N) I know, you're all going to kill me for starting a new story but I just couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
